Altered Destines
by UnitedRKOnikage
Summary: Two futures were forever altered by the hate of others. One by a seal of hatred and the other by fate. When these two meet, will their destines become one or will they tear each other apart?
1. Chapter 1

RROK: Hey everyone. Rated "R" Onikage or just RROK here and this is my first fanfic. I've read a lot of fanfics before I decided to become and author and this is the gist of most Naruto fanfics I read have this kind of plot

gains some awesome power

is always portrayed as a huge emo power hungry jackass (Which is true but still)

or Ino or both are always portrayed as bitches (though Sakura is)

or any other girl falls in love with him in more than twenty minutes or in five chapters.

is always portrayed as a asshole

is portrayed as a manipulative asshole (He will be worse in my fic)

RROK: Some authors can make this work and in some cases, they make it better than the old normal thing but others…..Man. Others just make it just plan awful so I will try and be better than that and not use some old plot. This Fanfic will hopefully be better than anything and I want a lot of feedback. Good feedback or flames. It doesn't matter to me just let me know. Now my Fanfic hopefully will be unique and fun to read so read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto so screw you buckos

_**

* * *

**_

_**Summary**_: Two futures were forever altered by the hate of others. One by a seal of hatred and the other by fate. When these two meet, will their destines become one or will they tear each other apart?

Pairings: Dark Naru/Hina

Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Romance and Drama

_

* * *

_

_Prologue: The Jinch__ūriki _

It was raining.

That's all the young six years old Uzumaki Naruto could understand….Not that he could feel it anyways. The tears fell from his eyes as he watched most of his mother's friends bringing white flowers and laying them on her grave.

He suddenly bolted away from the funeral service and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him until he tripped over a broken branch and landed face first into a puddle of mud. He slowly removed his face from the puddle of mud and formed into a small ball and began to wail over the loud thunder storm, his memories taking him back to that terrible day.

_**Flashback: a week ago**_

"Kaa-chan, I'm going to be fine" The small blond complained as a small, petite woman with pale skin, long black hair, kind onyx eyes, purple lipstick, and a black necklace with Kanji that stood for "Peace" hanging from her neck . She pulled the child in her arms and said with a happy tone in her voice, "My little boy is going on his first sleep over!"

Naruto leapt out of his mother's arms and said "I'm not a little kid anymore, Kaa-chan. I can take care of myself." Naruto then saw his mother pouting and then smile before she kneeled down to his level and moved the blond hair out from over his eyes. "I know my little Naru-chan but I can't help it. You're going to be gone the entire night and I guess I'm not used to that" She said with a hint of sadness in her voice which the small blond detected. He then wrapped his small arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek, a small frown on his face.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked her while smiling when he felt her arms wrap around his tiny frame then left him up high in the air, making him squeal in joy. "Of course not my little Naru-chan! I want you to go have fun then when you come home; you can tell me all about it. Promise" She asked while throwing him in the air and catching him back in her arms, making him giggle in happiness.

"Promise" Naruto said while nodding his head, only to laugh when his mother threw him back in the air, saying "I didn't hear you!" She caught him in her arms again and through the laughter he said "I promise" She then wiggled her nose at Naruto who did the same before they heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be Shikaku now" She said as she sat Naruto on the floor and walked towards the door, a smile on her face as she opened the door to see a man with onyx eyes, multiple but faint scars on his face, a bored expression, standard jounin flak jacket and uniform, and black hair that was tied in a pony tail, making his head look like a pineapple. Next to the man stood a smaller boy with the same attributes on his face (except the faint scars), a forest green shirt and tan pants. The woman smiled and gave the older man a hug which he returned.

"Hello Nii-san" She chirped happily before kneeling to the height of the smaller child and kissing his forehead. "And hello to you, Shika-chan" She said while the young boy used his hand to wipe the lipstick off of his forehead. "You've always been troublesome Kira" Shikaku said with a small smile on his face as she led the two inside her small home and onto her couch where Naruto waited and the minute he saw the small boy, he glomped him and the two rolled around on the ground until Naruto sat on the boy's chest with a smile. "Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto chirped the same way his mother had moments ago.

"Hey Naruto, can you be so kind and get off of me?" Shikamaru drawled out before Naruto stood up off of his chest then helped the young Nara off the ground. After a few minutes of talking, Kara waved at the retreating figures of her brother, her nephew and her son with a smile on her face. She silently shut the door and picked up a picture that showed three people on it.

The first person had sun kissed blond hair with piercing blue eyes, a hiate-ite with a leaf engraved in it, a standard jounin uniform with a white jacket and red flames over it with his arm over a woman with fierce red hair, shining blue eyes, a long flowing crimson dress and a hiate-ite which had a spiral engraved on it.

The third person was herself back when she was an active shinobi. "The good old days" She said gently while tracing the picture frame with a soft smile before she heard someone knocking on the door. "Just a moment!" She shouted before walking towards the door and opening it before tilting her head and giving the visitor a caring smile.

_**Fast forward: One day later**_

Naruto felt a smile forming on his face as he and his uncle walked towards his home. Naruto couldn't wait to tell his mom how much fun he had at the Nara's home. He was also carrying a large container full of cookies that auntie Yoshino had baked him and his mom. He turned to his uncle and was going to speak when he noticed his uncle slightly tense. Shikaku couldn't place it but something was terribly wrong but he just couldn't place where the danger was.

He figured it was too troublesome to think more about it. The two soon stopped at Naruto's door and bid each other goodbye before Shikaku walked away, that terrible feeling getting worse with each step he walked away from the house. Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he easily pushed the door open. He didn't think anything was wrong since his mother often forgot to lock the door whenever she was home but what he did find odd was the fact that all the lights where off and there wasn't anything cooking. He then sniffed the air and his face scrunched up at the smell. It smelt meat that had been left out too long and Naruto hated the smell.

"Kaa-chan! I'm home!" Naruto yelled out into the darkness of the house. He figured she was sleeping in the living room and decided to surprise her. He tiptoed into the living room and fumbled around for a light switch in the dark until he found one and with a flick, the lights turned on and Naruto saw something that would forever burn in his memory.

Everything went is slow motion at that point. Naruto had dropped the container full of cookies and his body went numb. "K-Kaa-chan…" Naruto whispered softly as he looked down and saw his mother's naked and mutilated body in front of him. The words "Demon whore"was carved on her body showed themselves as the light shined on her still body.

His mother….The only person that had saved him from that hellhole that was called an orphanage, the only person that really mattered to him was now dead. Taken away from him and to make it even worse, her head was completely removed from her body.

He couldn't scream, couldn't blink, he couldn't even feel the tears that continued to fall from his eyes. All he could feel was the pain that has flooded into his heart. That's all he could feel now.

He looked around for a few moments and gasped as he saw his mother's head on the large desk near the wall that was headed into the kitchen. He felt the tears falling from his eyes as he reached for the head and just held it in his arms, letting his tears fall on her horror stricken face. Naruto turned his head slightly as he heard a dark almost evil chuckle coming from behind him.

"Well, well, well. It seems the demon is grieving for its whore" A man with silver hair walked out from the shadows along with three other men, each of them wearing a Kohona hiate-ite on their foreheads. "At least she was a good fuck" The black haired man said with a huge bleeding gash on his right cheek and on his neck.

"Feisty….That is until we chopped off the pretty little head of hers" The dark blue haired man said, a smirk playing on his lips. Naruto's hair covered his eyes before a dark growl escaped his lips. "Hey Mizuki, The demon is getting mad! Shouldn't we stop it?" The Black haired man said as the silver haired man now known as Mizuki drew out his blade and approached the small child.

"For Kohona, I will finally get rid of the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Mizuki yelled and pierced the blade through Naruto's back, watching in glee as it came out of Naruto's chest and into the ground, diagonally. He pulled the blade out of the boy's chest and watched as Naruto fell to the ground with a twisted smile on his face.

He then turned to his two accomplices and simply said "Torch it." The two then proceeded to pour gasoline on every surface in the entire house, including Naruto and Kira's bodies and dropped a small lit match on a wooden table before leaving the home, leaving the small house on ablaze.

"**Wake up Ningen."** A voice suddenly rang out through Naruto's mind, stirring the boy slightly. **"Wake up Ningen."** The voice said again but more forcefully but still the small boy did not awaken. **"WAKE UP NINGEN!"** The voice suddenly boomed, waking the wounded seven year old.

A low sounding growl was heard throughout Naruto's head before the voice said **"You must get out of here and quickly"** Naruto struggled to keep his eyes open and coughed softly before asking "Why should I?" A loud growl soon filled his mind before the voice said **"If you die, I die"** Naruto continued laying there as the fire was spreading quickly around him. Even if Naruto wanted to live, he doubts he would be able to leave here alive now. He could feel the heat around him just as he could see his dead mother's head burning in the intense flames.

"K-Kaa-chan" Naruto whispered softly, pitifully reaching his right arm towards her burning head before dropping his arm onto the floor. He could hear the voice in his head screaming to stay awake but the only thing he could do was whisper "Kaa-chan…" Before falling unconscious to the fumes of the flames and to the bleeding hole in his chest.

_**Hospital-twelve hours later**_

"It's amazing. I can't believe he survived that" Naruto heard a voice say as another voice rang out "I know, He should've died in the fire." Naruto soon opened his eyes to see nothing but blurry objects hovering over him.

"Will he be ok?" Another voice rang out which Naruto instantly recognized as Hiruzen Sarutobi aka The Sandaime Hokage or simply "Jii-san". He could see one of the blurs look towards his left and say "He should be just fine in a few hours Hokage-sama." Naruto turned his head and tried to see The Hokage's face but frowned, only seeing a large white blur. "J-J-Jii-san?" Naruto's hoarse voice whispered before his body began to spasm out of control as he began to cough violently then everything turned black. A little while later, Naruto opened his eyes again and noticed everything was clearer and sharper than it had been before and despite the situation, he grinned to himself while leaning up off of the stiff hospital bed.

He looked around and noticed that Shikaku, Yoshino and Shikamaru were sleeping in the room and so was the Hokage. Naruto felt drained as the events from yesterday replayed over and over in his head. He leaned his head back on the pillow and wept into his hands softly, not wanting to wake anyone up just because of him.

After a week of check-ups, Naruto was released from the hospital and into the care of the Nara family until the funeral for his mother came. During that time, Naruto showed smiled and laughed in front of the Nara family but when he was away from them, he showed nothing but anger and spite towards the people of the village but when he was alone, he showed grief and sorrow for his mother and he knew that he would forever have this pain in his heart.

_**Flashback end**_

The rain fell harder as Naruto kneeled on the ground and looked towards the sky, the rain pelting his pale skin, his pale blond hair and his cold blue eyes. His mother's horror stricken face suddenly flashed before his eyes flashed to the three men that had robbed her of her life and robbed him of the only thing in the world that he cared about.

The two images continued to flash in front of Naruto's eyes before he closed his eyes and slammed his fist on the ground and yelled "Stop it!" All was quiet except for the hard patter of the rain that was falling all around. His mind drifted back to what that man named Mizuki had said before he stabbed him in the chest.

"_For Kohona, I will finally get rid of the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" _Naruto repeated that line in his mind before he stood up and faced the sky again. "For Kohona, I will finally get rid of the Kyuubi no Kitsune" Naruto voiced his thought while he looked at his hands. The Kyuubi no Kitsune? Naruto wondered why they had called him that. The Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime Hokage, Right?

He suddenly heard a dark chuckle in the recesses of his mind before he felt a tremendous force pull his consciousness deeper into his mind until he faced a huge golden gate. "Where am I?" Naruto shouted as he looked around the dark area, his voice echoing for miles into the darkness. **"Simple, you are in your mind"** A voice rang out from inside of the cage. "My mind?" Naruto questioned as he looked around once more before sighing "I didn't think It would be so empty" Naruto said with a frown only to look up as a laughter rang out from behind the cage.

"What's so damn funny?!" Naruto yelled out in anger only to shrink back as two large crimson eyes appeared behind the cage. **"Watch how you talk to me, mortal!"** The voice boomed loudly, sending Naruto off of his feet and onto his back.

"**If not for me, you would be right where that woman is now, DEAD!" **The Voice continued only to see Naruto stand up on his feet and yell "Don't you dare talk about my mother!" Before he ran towards the large golden cage, only to be sent back flying through the air by a wave of Killer Intent or KI.

"**You dare charge at me?! The king of all Biju?! Little human, if not for this seal, I would gladly eat you up like the morsel you are"** The voice said as he watched in slight amazement as Naruto stood up on shaking legs, despite all of the KI he was piling on the child.

'_**Interesting. He's a lot stronger than he looks'**_ The voice thought to himself as he let up on the KI, letting Naruto stand up fully on his two feet. "I finally recognize your voice!" Naruto said after a few moments of silence. "You're the thing that kept telling me to leave while I was stuck in my house when it was burning!" The crimson eyes narrowed before it shook up and down as if it was nodding in response to what the child said.

"I remember now….You said if I died, you would die too. What did you mean by that?" Naruto asked as he heard the voice sigh before a loud "thump" filled the room, making the small child hover a few feet in the air for a few seconds before landing back on his feet. **"You know about the battle between the Yondaime and the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune right?"** The voice asks while Naruto sat down on the ground and nodded in response.

"**He couldn't defeat the Mighty demon so with the help of that worm the shinigami, he sealed it into a new born baby. Can you guess who?"** The voice asked while Naruto got a knot in his stomach. He suddenly felt scared, nervous and at the same time, curious to know who the Kyuubi was sealed into. "Who did the Yondaime seal him into?" Naruto asked with a curious tone in his voice.

Naruto then saw a long black claw reach from behind the golden cage and touched Naruto in the chest gently so he wouldn't hurt the child. Naruto was confused for a few seconds before something clicked inside Naruto's head. Then a dark look appeared on his face. He was the child that the Yondaime had sealed the Kyuubi inside of. Naruto felt sick, was his the cause of his mother's violent death? "Why? Why would he choose me?" Naruto said in a weak voice as he looked at the Kyuubi with pure sadness in his eyes. **"I have no clue why" **In reality, the Kyuubi knew why he choose this child to carry him but he decided not to tell the blond the reason yet. Naruto gave a hollow laugh before looking down at the ground.

"**Listen let me explain something to you. You are not me (Thank Kami) those fools killed that woman because they thought you were me and even before they killed the woman, those monkeys kept trying to kill you long before this incident."**

As much as he wanted to blame everything on the Kyuubi, He knew deep down in his heart that he was right. Before his mother became his mother, everyone at the orphanage and outside of the orphanage had beaten him, hurt him, poisoned him, and each time, Jii-san had saved him. He then realized that even if he didn't have a mother, this would've continued until they finally managed to kill him.

Naruto stared at the demon for a few moments as he stood up on his own two feet and thought about what the Kyuubi had said. Before he could speak however, the Kyuubi continued.

"**Before you even ask, the blond ape didn't know this was going to happen. He wanted those ingrates to see you as a hero of the village but like always, the humans instead jumped the shark and thought you were me which is quite idiotic really. The only thing you do have of mine are those whisker marks but that's all"**

Naruto frowned and looked at the ground before saying "I can't let those bastards get away with this." The Kyuubi looked on as Naruto began to pace the ground under him and grinned. He knew exactly what to do. He could train the child in the ways of the demon and the human and make him the most powerful thing alive in this world and the next.

He may not be able to leave this prison but he could still enjoy the bloodshed his jailor could cause. **"Tell me ningen, are prepared to do anything it takes to get revenge on not only your mother's killers but the entire village as well?"** The Kyuubi asked before smiling with bloodlust as Naruto nodded without any hesitation. **"Then I shall train you in the ways of the demon and human alike but only if you swear that you'll do anything and everything possible to achieve revenge on everyone that has wronged and or plan to wrong you. That you will spill the blood of many to get what you desire. To crush any opposition in your way. Do you swear that on your life?"**

Naruto took a long hard thought as Kyuubi's question and figured he really had nothing left. He kneeled on both of his knees and bowed until his forehead touched the ground, swearing that he will become the strongest being in this world and the next. Little did Naruto know, Another was making this same promise to another entity and that this will alter their destinies.

* * *

RROK: Well, That's it for Naruto's side but now we head on over to Hinata's side in the next chapter of Altered destinies! Read, review and see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

RROK: Hey everyone, I'm glad the first chapter was good but now it's time for the second part of the prologue. Btw to hell's reaper, I'm not sure if Naruto will need a bloodline.

**

* * *

**

***Legend***

"Talking"

"_Whispering"_

'_Thinking'_

"Dual Talking"

"_Dual Whispering"_

'_Dual Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit Talking**

"_**Demon/Spirit Whispering"**_

'_**Demon/Spirit Thinking'**_

"**Dual Demon/Spirit Talking"**

"_**Dual Demon/Spirit Whispering"**_

'_**Dual Demon/Spirit Thinking'**_

_

* * *

_

_Prologue II: Cursed dove pt1_

The young six year old Hyuuga Hinata could feel the harsh rain fall on her head as she hit her right bloody palm against the tree. She could feel the pain in her palms as she continued to hit them onto the tree.

She felt a cold, bitter smile form on her face. She loved the fact that she was using this tree as practice because the more she did this, the more she imagined that the tree she was hitting was really the Hyuuga Lord and her father, Hyuuga Hiashi.

She always heard stories about how everyone hated her father and she would always defend his honor but now as she pelted the tree with her bloody palms, she knew that every word of it was true and it all started with a chance meeting with Uzumaki Naruto.

_**Flashback-Two weeks ago**_

It had been three months since her mother's passing and Hinata was seen sulking by herself on the swing set in the park, she had the look of depression on her face. She was wearing a small grey coat with her clan's insignia on the sleeves, a black pair of skin tights bicycle pants, small black sandals and a light blue see though scarf with a small sunflower on the edge of the scarf.

She then looked up when she heard a voice ask her "Why are you sitting here by yourself?" She looked up and saw a boy with sun kissed blond hair, piercing blue eyes, three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks and a look of curiosity on his face.

Trying to look intimidating, Hinata glared at the boy fiercely like she had seen her father do only for the glare to falter when he still looked at her, the same curious look on his face. She looked down sadly at her feet and said "M-my Okaa-san d-died a f-few weeks a-a-ago." She felt tears forming in her eyes and forced herself not to cry, despite the fact that those tears were now falling down her face. The boy looked at her and gave her a big hug, shocking the Hyuuga girl.

"W-why are y-you hugging m-me?" Hinata asked while the boy pulled his arms back and gave her an innocent smile. "Kaa-san always says that when a person is sad, A big hug will cheer them up" The boy chirped happily before sitting on the swing next to her.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?" The boy now known to Hinata as Uzumaki Naruto asked her while he started to swing his legs. "H-Hyuuga H-H-Hinata" Hinata then saw the boy give her a wide cheeky smile before kicking his feet in the air a few times until he started to swing.

"Come on Hinata-chan! Swing with me!" Naruto shouted while he swung higher into the air. Hinata joined the swinging happy blond haired boy, her sad face soon morphing into a face of pure happiness for the first time in over a month, not knowing a pair of scornful, grey pearl like eyes watching them.

The two children had continued to play for the rest of that day, laughing and hugging and imagining that they were a prince and princess of the entire playground. "Oh Hinata-hime, I have defeated the Kyuubi for you. But alas, I lay here dying. Oh woe is me" Naruto said as he laid down on the ground, pretending to be hurt. Hinata kneeled over him and giggled a bit while she held Naruto's hand, blushing faintly.

"O-oh N-Naruto-Ouji, Maybe a k-kiss will help y-you feel b-b-better" Hinata said before giving him a light peck on the cheek, making Naruto as well as herself blush and laugh. Hinata had never had this much fun with anyone other than her mother and her bodyguard in her entire life.

Sure Neji had played with her but that was before he started to be mean. Naruto smiled at the Hyuuga girl and was about to speak when a gentle voice shouted out "Naru-chan, it's time to go!" Naruto blushed in embarrassment before he shouted "Coming!" He looked back at the Hyuuga girl sadly and said "I gotta go Hinata-chan" Naruto said, a sad tone in his voice which match the sad look on his face.

"M-maybe we can play a-again tomorrow?" Hinata asked hopefully before he hopes were dashed when Naruto shook his head. "I have to stay at my cousin Shikamaru's house until later tomorrow. How about after tomorrow?" Naruto asked with a hopeful smile on his face only to hug the girl when she nodded her head. She let out an adorable squeak and fainted in the young Naruto's arms. The last words the small Hinata remembered hearing was "Kaa-chan! Something is wrong with Hinata-chan!"

After waking the small Hyuuga up, Kira decided to walk her home which Naruto agreed with a large smile which she returned with a small, smile. After a few minutes walking, the three had just walked passed a flower shop and Naruto asked his Kaa-chan for some money which she complied and given him a few bills.

Naruto ran all the way back into the flower shop and came out a few minutes with a large sunflower in his right hand. He held it out to Hinata who looked at him with a blushing but curious face.

"Um, I saw this in the window and it was also on that scarf you have on so I wanted to get it for you" Naruto said with that grin it seemed only he could do. Hinata grabbed the sunflower tenderly before whispering "T-thank you, N-Naruto-k-kun." Kira smiled at the two and was about to reminded them where they had to be when five men each with black uniform, long flowing black hair, silver pearl like eyes, the Hyuuga clan crest and a scowl on their faces appeared in front of them. "By order of Hiashi-Sama, you are to hand Hyuuga Hinata to us at once" The lead Hyuuga said, an icy tone in his words as he stared coldly into Kira's eyes who was glaring back into his.

"O-okay." Hinata's scared voice said as she walked slowly to the six guards and stood in the middle of them, her lavender pearl eyes staring into Naruto's sad sky blue eyes. "Bye Hinata-chan. See you after tomorrow" Naruto said with smile that didn't reach his eyes. He wanted to say goodbye when his mom and him dropped her off at home, not this way.

Hinata nodded and gave him a small gentle smile before she, along with the Hyuuga guards, vanished in a black smoke, leaving Kira and Naruto alone on the sidewalk, with a single sunflower on the ground where the young Hyuuga had stood seconds before.

_**Hyuuga Main Branch House**_

"I told you not to speak with that boy! Why do you disobey me at every turn?!" Hyuuga Hiashi yelled, furious that Hinata had run away from home when he had not given her the "Go ahead" to do so but to make it worse, she had been playing with the child he forbid anyone to associate with. Hinata looked at her father with fear in her eyes while he paced around the room, gripping his hair. "O-Otou-sama, I didn't p-play with h-him. He p-played with m-"Before she could finish her sentence, her father's back hand connected with her cheek, sending the small girl to the ground.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Hiashi roared while he stood over the hurting child before grabbing her by the hair and tossing her into the wall. Hiashi looked down at the young child and the scarf around her neck. Hiashi's eyes seemed to widened before an enraged look appeared on his face. He kneeled on the ground and gripped the scarf before ripping it off of her neck roughly, leaving a red mark on the sides of her neck.

He gripped the scarf in his hands before getting up and leaving the room, not even sparing the now crying girl a glance. She crawled onto her bed and continued to cry as she rolled herself into a small ball. Every since her mother had died, her father had become this cold hearted man and it worried her at first but the more she had tried to bring up her mother, the colder the man had become before he began her beatings. He would find a small reason for her beatings whether it would be for making a small mess in her room or looking at him the wrong way.

She had learned to live with it in the one and a half months this was going on but this time it was different. Something seemed to snap in her father when he found out she was playing with what he called "The blond haired demon" and it worried her greatly. When he would beat her, he wouldn't have stopped until she was unconscious but he just left after slapping and tossing her into the wall and taking her scarf. She hoped he wouldn't come back.

She felt her eyelids dropping as a pair of two arms wrapped around her body, accompanied by the freezing air around her. She just snuggled into the cold arms and sighed in content as she listened to the voice whisper a small lullaby that only she knew.

Every since she was a five years old, someone would sneak into her room and follow this routine every night and at first she assumed it was her father but when he said it was not her, she assumed it was her mother but when she asked her of this however, she just simply smiled and tended with her garden, not needing to say anything. At first it scared her when it happened every night but now she was grateful that the person did this since it was her only comfort in this world she called hell. Hinata yawned to herself and felt her eyes slowly close until soft snores escaped her mouth. A shadow leaned over her and placed a gently kiss on her forehead before it darted out of the window and disappeared into the night.

Hinata woke up with a content smile on her face. The pain and sadness she had felt yesterday was gone and replaced with a feeling of peace that was in her heart. She got up and looked out her window and noticed the sun shining brightly. Little did the small Hyuuga know, the peace that she feels now would be shattered and her soul would soon follow afterwards.

Hinata skipped down the long stairway and landed on the ground without a sound and walked towards the kitchen and smiled at a male branch member who was wearing a grey hakama with a white uwagi which was open, showing his scarred chest, he wasn't wearing kohona's hiate-ite so his caged bird seal was out in the open but instead of a scowl that most of the branch family wore, he wore a simply smile, as if he enjoyed life. "Hello H-Himura-san" The small Hyuuga girl said with a small bow accompanying her small greeting. His sky blue pearl like eyes seemed to shine as he looked at her, a huge smile forming on his face.

"Hello Hinata-hime, I see you're finally up" Himura said with a smile while turning his attention back to his now burning meal. Hinata giggled while Himura pouted at the pan which was very non-Hyuuga like and with a sigh, he lifted the burnt eggs out of the pan and let it fall from the spatula into the garbage.

"Looks like breakfast is out" Himura said with a grin before reaching into the refrigerator and pulling out some fresh bagel and some cream cheese. The two then found themselves in the large garden that Hinata looked after since her mother had died during the birth of her little sister Hanabi. Himura was personally asked by Hinata's mother Hitomi to watch over her since she was born and he always has.

He has always been with her whether it was to listen to her problems or protect her from the harsh glares from the rest of the clan, he was always there for her and she was glad because she truly needed him now more than ever. "It's a nice day, isn't it?" Himura asked while taking a bite of his strawberry flavored cream cheese bagel. The two of them were now sitting on a bench in the roses section of the backyard garden with a small waterfall flowing behind them.

Hinata nodded her head before her mind drifted back to the fun she had with the blond haired boy named Naruto. She attempted to hide her soft giggle but Himura had caught it and grinned at the now blushing girl. "What's so funny?" Himura's muffled voice asked behind the bagel in his mouth. His eyes shining in amusement while he watched her stumble in her sentences before she took a deep breath and told him everything that had happened yesterday (minus the beating) and by the time she was done, Himura had a look of happiness on his face. He had seen how lonely she was here and it warmed his heart knowing that she had made a friend outside of the clan.

It was a bonus that it was with the loneliest kid in all of Kohona but that look of happiness soon turned into a look of anger when she told him about Hiashi's rule to forbid anyone to speak or acknowledge the child's existence was just evil. "Look, why don't you introduce me to this kid tomorrow?" Himura asked after swallowing the last bite of his bagel while looking at the saddened Hyuuga girl.

"W-we can't. O-Otou-sama sa-" Hinata was interrupted with a hard glare, his ice blue pupil-less eyes stared at her with such intensity, she felt as if soul was freezing. "To hell with the bastard's rules! You deserve a friend your age and outside of this hellish clan and he deserves a friend from this hellish village we live in!" He shouted at her, not caring who heard him say that because he felt it was true.

"You'll b-break one of Otou-sama's r-rules just f-f-for me?" Hinata asked while she looked down at the ground, a frown forming on her small pretty face. Just then she felt two fingers lift her head up just to see Himura's face gazing softly into hers. "Without a doubt in the world" Himura said gently while he could see her eyes shining faintly.

"Why?" Was her simple question she asked of her guardian.

"Because, unlike your _father_, I care about you and your happiness and if seeing a boy helps you stay happy then I will do anything to see that" He replied while closing his eyes. Hinata looked up at her bodyguard and felt tears forming in her eyes. Not tears of sadness mind you, tears of joy.

She didn't know anyone next to her mother cared so deeply for her happiness. She suddenly shouted "Thank you!" Before hurling herself at the older Branch member and hugging him tightly around his waist. Himura smiled and hugged her back lovingly, patting her head gently before his eyes suddenly widened as if he remembered something and pulled her back softly.

"Hinata-hime, I have something to give you" Himura said softly as he fumbled around in his Uwagi until his eyes lit up in recognition. He then pulled out a long silver necklace with a small light blue crystal shaped as a tear drop at the end of it. "I know I forgot your birthday a few months back and I wanted to give you this. It belonged to my mother when she was a little girl and she gave it to me when I was a little and now I want you to have it" Himura finished as he slipped the silver necklace onto a very happy Hinata's small neck. She didn't say anything to him as she touched the small teardrop crystal at the end of the necklace and suddenly remembered her mother wearing this same necklace a few months before she died.

Hinata looked at the man and wordlessly hugged him. Himura chuckled before giving her a gently hug in return, not aware of the same scornful eyes that were spying on the Hyuuga princess yesterday was spying on her again but this time, the eyes also held revenge in them.

_**A Few hours later**_

Himura was walking along one of the branch houses' long corridors and turned the corner only to spin out of the way of three on coming shurikens that now embedded the wall behind him. He twirled to a halt and stepped into the Juken stance while silently activating his ******Byakugan**.

The pitch black clothed intruders stepped into an unknown stance and slowly started to advance on the lone Hyuuga but Himura didn't bother to wait for the intruders to strike because with speed unknown to the intruders, Himura quickly dashed in front of one of his opponents and struck him in the chest right above the intruder's heart, killing the man and without a second thought, he pivoted his body to dodge un upcoming strike from behind him and hit the second intruder in the temple, killing the man with precise accuracy.

He quickly turns around and slaps the arm of the last intruder away and slams his palm into the intruder's chest over his heart, destroying it in less than three seconds. Himura deactivated his Byakugan and kneeled to the ground and gasped in shock when he pulled off the mask off of one of the intruders.

He saw the face of one of Hiashi's personal guards but what made it worse was that it was his own brother who he had struck down in cold blood. He then felt intense pain coming from his forehead before he noticed in his dead brother's eyes that his caged bird seal was red and glowing, meaning someone activated it. Himura didn't have time to do anything because the minute it activated, he fell to the ground and screamed in pain before falling unconscious.

Hiashi stood over the fallen Hyuuga, his face unreadable. "Find my _Daughter_ and bring her to the elder's council room in three hours" Hiashi said while not bothering to hide the contempt in his voice when he said "Daughter". He looked down at Himura's unconscious body and ordered someone to pick it up and bring it to the main elder's room before leaving the area and prepare for his meeting.

_**Three hours later**_

Hinata smiled to herself in her bedroom as she twirled the silver necklace in front of her eyes but then she heard someone knock on the door. She quickly hid the necklace in her pillow case and answered the door only to see her cousin Hyuuga Neji. "H-hello N-Neji-nii-san" Hinata said with a curt smile only for his stoic voice to reply "The Hyuuga elders wishes for you to meet with them in the meeting room this instant." Hinata nodded and requested for Neji to leave her alone for a bit so she could freshen up.

Neji complied with her wishes and stood outside her door as she quickly freshened up to meet with the elders. When she came out of the room, she wore a silk navy blue and silver kimono with a small sandals and her new necklace (which was hidden beneath her kimono).

Without a word, Neji and Hinata started their trek towards the elder's meeting room and during this time, Hinata was nervous. She, as well as anyone else knew that if the elders needed them, it was never for something good. It was either for punishment or sentencing but she had down nothing wrong other than seeing Naruto so why was she called? Hinata and Neji had reached the room five minutes later and still wordless, Neji opened the door and held it for the young Hyuuga heir and watched with a visible scowl as she walked in quietly but then he heard her gasp in shock and smirked when he looked through the doorway and saw what made her gasp the way she did.

In the middle of the meeting room, Himura was seen kneeling in front of the elder's thrones with chains lifting his arms in the air and chains tied onto his ankles. Battered, bleeding and weakened, Himura gazed his right and only eye at the Hyuuga elders and smirked at them, showing that his spirit had not been shattered.

Over the last three hours, he had been submitted to tortures a normal human being would have died or their will would have been utterly destroyed. They had ripped his left eye out of his head, slowly and agonizingly cutting him with a hot blade only to heal him and do it again, hanged him from the Hyuuga's jail cell with rusty steel hooks and had his Tenketsu points closed and reopened which was extremely painful but he still smirked because in his mind, what the elders tried to do had failed and he felt stronger than ever.

"Insolent little whelp!" One of the Hyuuga elders shouted as he threw down a red marker on the ground in front of him. Suddenly, another Hyuuga with a long, metal whip walked behind the forcefully kneeling Himura and whipped him hard down his back but Himura bit down the scream that had lodged in his throat. "If anything, you're the insolent one" Himura replied only to bite back another scream when he felt the hot steel lash down his back once more.

"Hyuuga Himura, you have been charged with raping the heir of the Hyuuga clan and also disobeying orders set by your clan head. How do you plead?" Hiashi's cold voice asked while it rang out through the entire chamber. Hinata looked at her father and bite back a gasp. Is this why he was like this? Because of something they assume? She knew well that he had never touched her inappropriately a day in her entire life but she was too afraid to speak out against her father.

She looked back at Himura with unshed tears in her eyes. He was hurt because of someone lying on him and she felt it was her fault. Himura looked at Hiashi with his only eye and laughed loudly, as if he had just heard a joke only to yelp a bit when he felt the steel lash his back again. "You're such a bastard Hiashi. You think I raped her? Are you out of your fucking mind?"Himura yelled out, his only eye glaring intensely back into Hiashi's cold and impassive eyes.

Himura then growled in anger as he felt the steel on his back cutting deep into his skin. "Branch member Ichigo. Step forward" Hiashi rang out and a man with wearing a full black uniform with a white mask that looked like a crow stepped forward and Himura knew he belonged to the Hyuuga's version of ANBU that they called KAGE. "Yes Hyuuga-sama?" Ichigo kneeled in respect towards his leader and stood back up to face the battered Himura who was glaring at him.

"Tell the council about Himura's whereabouts two nights ago." Hiashi commanded and Ichigo nodded without hesitation and began to speak. "Last night, through an anonymous clan member, I found Himura Hyuuga lying next to the sleeping heir of the Hyuuga clan then today, the same anonymous clan member reported to me that the two was sharing breakfast and hugging in the rose garden. I don't have much information after that" Ichigo kneeled again to Hiashi in apology which Hiashi nodded in understanding before the KAGE member walked up to Himura and slapping him hard in the face and said "I used to have so much respect for you Himura but now I can't believe you still breathing. You should've been killed the day you started this sick and perverse act."

And with that, Ichigo disappeared in a plum of black smoke, leaving the now seething Himura glaring at the council. "Do you have anything to say Himura-san?" one of elders asked only to receive an answer in the form of a middle finger. "It doesn't matter how much your KAGE members say. She is a seven year old girl and heir to the Hyuuga throne.

What you're accusing me off is simply stupid and idiotic. You call this justice, I call this bullshit" Himura finished before narrowing his eye, waiting for the sting of the metal whip to hit his back but the strike never came. "So you still deny it, despite the large case against you. Very well. Bring out the iron maiden" Hiashi ordered the two guards that stood near the doorway. The two guards nodded and left the room for a few moments only to return with a large man-made steel man shaped chamber with multiple small, rusted nails inside of it.

Three guards unhooked Himura from the chains the bind him to the ground and carried the struggling Hyuuga into the iron maiden and strapped him in using the leather straps inside of it. Once he was secure inside of it, the slammed the front of the iron maiden shut and soon the screams of Himura rang out in the elder's council room. His screams pierced through Hinata's soul as she watched his face contorting into pain that he felt before but on a bigger scale.

Hinata felt the unshed tears fall from her eyes before she rushed to her father's side and begged him to stop. She was surprised when she found out he was the person who would heal her from her wounds and sing her a lullaby every night so she could sleep but then she realized that he was just there to protect her and that's what she tried to tell to her father but instead, he back slapped her to the ground. Himura's screams started to fade away until he leaned his head on the iron maiden's body. One KAGE decided to check on him but then in a surprised voice she said "He's alive but unconscious Hyuuga-sama." Hiashi eyes seemed to widen in shock for a quick second before it returned to its cold impassive look.

"Release him and lock him in the dungeon. Tomorrow, we shall continue until he breaks" Hiashi ordered and with a quick nod, the two KAGE's unlatched the iron maiden and opened the body, showing Himura's punctured body which was covered in blood that seemed to shine slightly. Himura's body fell forward and the two KAGE members caught his bloody body, lifting it over their heads and walking out of the elder's room.

Everyone had cleared out of the council waiting room except for Hinata who stayed lying on the ground, tears falling from her eyes onto the floor. Why would her father do this to him? He was her bodyguard and friend. Her mother had asked him to protect her and he has but now she knew it was her fault that he was hurt like this and she wanted, no, needed to know why. She decided that once everyone went to sleep, she would sneak down into the Hyuuga dungeon and talk to him.

_**Five hours later**_

Hinata kept her hooded black robe over her head as she silently crept around the clan compound, searching for a way into the dungeon. She had been down there before with Neji's help but he kept her eyes blindfolded and since she couldn't activate her Byakugan at that time, she couldn't know where it was. Hinata then bopped her head in realization before whispering _"Byakugan"_ and began looking around the area. It was amazing! She could see everyone's chakra so clearly that it almost frightened her but she had more important things to do then being frightened. She had to find Himura and quickly but she didn't have to search long because five minutes later, she found his chakra source which looked frighteningly like her own chakra.

She deactivated her Byakugan to come face to face with a long banner with the Hyuuga clan insignia on it. She removed the large banner and smiled when she saw the large steel door. She reactivated her Byakugan and proceeded to turn the knob until the door slowly began to open. Thinking quickly, she ducked under the table and watched as two KAGE members walked out of the door, talking about some prisoner she hoped wasn't Himura. One of the guards noticed the Hyuuga clan banner was knocked down and bended over so the person could pick it up. Hinata's breath hitched in her throat when the hand stopped from picking it up for a few seconds until a slight moan escaped from the masked person.

The person lifted up the banner and smacked the KAGE member that was standing in the chest. "Damn it Kenji, You couldn't wait until we got back to our room?" The voice behind the mask asked while the other KAGE member now known as Kenji shrugged and replied "Come on Kagome-chan, Look how wet you are under that suit of yours. You clearly can't wait for it either. Hinata heard the two bicker a few more minutes before sounds of kissing overloaded her hearing.

She suddenly felt the table move over her. Seconds later, a mask and a black suit along fell next to the table and she then felt a huge blush form on her face as two bare legs fell on each side of table, a couple of mewls and moans were heard over her a few seconds later. Hinata took this time to sneak into the dungeon before she could blackout from hearing what she heard. She quickly crawled into the entrance of the dungeon and crept down the spiral stairs, the now loud moans she heard was slowly fading away into the distance as she made her way lower into the dungeon. When she finally reached the floor where Himura was staying, she was tired, hungry and pretty darn angry. Who kept someone as kind as Himura in the lowest part of the dungeon. Just when she was about to sit down, she heard a familiar moan coming from the far end of the dungeon cells.

She rushed over to the far end and cried when she saw Himura leaning on the wall with multiple chains wrapped around his waist, arms, legs and neck. The bleeding had stopped long ago but she could still see the multiple puncture wounds in his body. "H-Himura-san?" Hinata's sobbing voice called out to the seemingly unconscious man. She called out his name once more while gripping the steel bars in front of him. She called out one more time before she slide onto the cold hard ground and wept for the man who had shown her nothing but kindness.

She was so wrapped up in her tears that she barely heard her name being called out by the man she had come to see. She then felt calloused hands wipe the tears off the right side of her face. "D-don't cry f-for me" Himura's dry voice told her while he continued with great difficulty to wipe the tears from off her face. "Y-you're in here b-because of me" Hinata sobbed as she held his hand on her cheek, wanting to feel the warmth of someone who truly cared for her. "No I'm not Hinata-hime. I'm here because Hiashi fears me. He'll come up with anything to kill me and quite frankly, I think he knew you were my weak spot" Himura said with a weak grin on his face.

Hinata looked at him with tears still shining in her eyes and asked "W-why is t-t-that? Why a-am I y-your we-weak spot? W-why a-are you so n-nice to m-me? P-please tell me t-t-the truth" Hinata begged while tears continued to fall from her eyes onto the ground. She then noticed that he had tears flowing from his eyes. How could he tell her? How could he tell her that for the past seven years, everything she had known was a lie? How could he tell her that Hyuuga Hiashi was not her father and How could he tell her that he, Hyuuga Himura, the former container for The Ice goddess Shiva was her father?

* * *

What did Himura mean by Former Container? What will Hinata think about her true father? Will Hiashi find out about this? Find out next time!

* * *

RROK:Hey everyone, I know it's odd for me to cheat Naruto's prologue and have Hinata's prologue have two parts but it would fully explain her situation and how it would change her so until next time. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

RROK: Hello my wonderful readers/friends. I'm back with part two Hinata's prologue so enjoy. YOSH!!!!! Btw to Narutos Vixen, Naruto will get a mask and I'm not sure if he will leave the village yet.

* * *

Last chapter: _Hinata looked at him with tears still shining in her eyes and asked "W-why is t-t-that? Why a-am I y-your we-weak spot? W-why a-are you so n-nice to m-me? P-please tell me t-t-the truth" Hinata begged while tears continued to fall from her eyes onto the ground. She then noticed that he had tears flowing from his eyes. How could he tell her? How could he tell her that for the past seven years, everything she had known was a lie? How could he tell her that Hyuuga Hiashi was not her father and How could he tell her that he, Hyuuga Himura, the former container for The Ice goddess Shiva was her father?_

_

* * *

__Prologue II: Cursed dove pt2_

Himura looked at his secret daughter's eyes and smiled gently to himself. Her lavender eyes reminded him so much of her mother that it drove him crazy. He withdrew his hand and let it fall back into the ground, his eye showing the pain he felt for hiding this from her but he needed to keep her safe because of Hiashi ever found out that Hinata or Hanabi was not his children, not only would he kick them both out of the clan but he would also place the caged bird seal on their heads and as much as he wanted to tell her the truth, he would never ruin their lives because of his selfishness.

He suddenly heard the steel door upstairs open and he mentally sighed in relief. That was his cue to tell her to leave. "Hinata-hime, I fear someone is coming, you must leave quickly" Himura said only to frown when she shook her head 'no'. "I-I'm not l-leaving" Hinata said defiantly as he kept his head tilted upwards, hearing the steel door shut loudly and then footsteps followed. "You need to leave Hinata, before it's too late" He said to her in a hushed but urgent tone but she sat there, his lavender eyes staring back into his nervous blue eye.

"I r-refuse to l-leave" Hinata said with a deep frown on her face. At this point, Himura was getting angry at his daughter, his blue eye turned into a colder version and he shouted "Damn it Hinata, don't talk back to your father! Leave this instant before it's too late!" Himura was so angry that he did not realize that he had spilled his secret. Hinata looked at him with shock written in her eyes as his words replayed over and over again in her head. Why did he say that? Hyuuga Hiashi was her father…Right?

Himura then heard the footsteps stop for a few seconds before he heard them fading away, signaling to him that whoever it was, they were going back upstairs. He soon heard the metal door shut loudly a few seconds later. He sighed in relief before looking back at Hinata, not knowing the mental torment that was going through her mind.

Himura then felt his eye widen in shock as he finally realized what he said to his daughter and wished he hadn't spoken in the heat of the moment like he did. '_What will happen from here?'_ he wondered to himself as he stared at her. Would she stay here with him, would she run and tell Hiashi or would she just go? The long silence scared him more than death could ever do.

Hinata then looked at the older Hyuuga that had just revealed that he was her father and simply asked "Can y-you p-prove it? C-can you prove t-that you're my f-f-father?" Himura looked down at the young girl and nodded his head and asked her to sit down so he could explain. He figured he should tell her everything from the beginning.

"It all started a two months before your mother was to marry…" He then began to tell her everything about their relationship. From the beginning when they hated each other with a passion to the mission to Iwa which changed everything to their growing love until Hanabi was born and she had died. He did not tell her of the former spirit he held inside of his body because he found that irreverent to his story and he was scared. He was already scared enough of Hinata's feelings after telling her that her life was a lie but if he told her that he used to hold Ice goddess Shiva inside of him? He was sure she would hate him more.

After he finished his story, Hinata looked at him with a look of pure sadness on her face and in her eyes and asked "I-if you a-are my T-Tou-san, then…..Tell me w-why you let Otou-sa-I mean H-Hiashi think I w-was his d-d-daughter?" Hinata asked softly while keeping her eyes towards the ground. Himura stared at her with a soft look in his eyes and said with a sad tone "Hinata-hime, we both feared that if Hiashi knew that you weren't his daughter, he would either place the caged bird seal on your forehead or kick you out of the clan or even both. We didn't want to take that chance." Hinata looked at him with tears falling from her tiny face and let him wipe them away.

"Is H-Hanabi my real s-sister?" Hinata asked while looking at his sad right eye before letting out a shaky sigh when he nodded his head slowly. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before he said "Hinata-hime, I will understand if you hate your mother and me for keeping this secret from you but we didn't want anything bad to happen to you." Himura said gently while Hinata looked at him, fresh tears falling from her face.

She wanted to hate them for keeping this from her but she found herself not able to. She hated the fact that they lied to her but she was happy to know that the man that hurt her everyday was not her father but the man that held her while she slept, played with her, listened to her and loved her was her father. All those things that Himura did for her were things fathers would do with their daughter but Hiashi never did those things for her. The only Hiashi has done was let her live here in the main branch homes. That was all he ever did.

Hinata then told her father to put his cheek up against the cell's steel bars. Himura nodded and with difficulty, he pressed his cheek against the bars only to feel his daughter's small soft lips against it. He pulled his face away from the steel bars and asked her "What was that for?"

Hinata gave him a soft smile that he seen from her mother the day she told him that she was pregnant and said "I u-understand Otou-san a-and I could n-never hate you or O-Okaa-san for t-trying to keep m-me safe" Himura smiled back at his daughter before asking her to press her cheek up against the cell. She did as he asked and felt his dry, rough lips on her cheek before he said "Aishiteru, Hinata-hime" she removed her face from the cell and smiled before replying "Aishiteru, Otou-san."

Himura looked at the caged opening behind him that was supposed to represent a window and gasped in shock as he noticed the sky was slowly turning a beautiful red and orange, signifying that the sun was rising. He didn't realize that he story had taken so long. He whipped his head towards Hinata and said "You must leave now. The sun is rising and you must get to your room before they figure out you were gone." Himura said in a rush as Hinata nodded and started to leave, her mind soaking up everything her newly found father had told her until she heard his voice shout "Wait!"

Hinata turned around and ran back to her father's cell to see what he needed. "Hinata-hime, you must never tell anyone about what I have told you tonight, understand?" Hinata looked at him and nodded her head gently. "Pinky Promise?" He asked while holding out his pinky. Hinata knew he was serious when he said "Pinky promise (She is six after all)" So she intertwined her pinky with his hand said "P-pinky p-promise."

Himura smiled and watched as she ran down the prison cells and turn the corner up the stairs and smiled to himself. He may have been tortured and beaten and had his eye ripped out of his head but knowing that his daughter didn't hate him but loved him made this one of the happiest day of his life.

Hinata smiled to herself as she closed the steel door behind her and silently tiptoed towards the stairs when she noticed black hair flowing around the corner. She thought nothing against it and continued to tiptoe to her room until she reached her door and walked inside, locking the door behind her.

She walked towards her bed and laid down on it and fluffed her pillow before laying down on it before she heard a soft, gentle, loving voice sing her the same lullaby her father sang. She looked around the area in shock while the lullaby continued but in the end, she didn't have much time to think about because in a few short minutes, she let out a cute little yawn and fell asleep.

_**Later that day**_

Hinata had awoken to a small knock at the door. Groggy from just waken up, she opened her door and saw Neji standing there, an odd smirk playing on his face. "Hinata-_san_, Hyuuga-sama wishes for you to meet with him at this very second" Neji said while Hinata tilted her head in confusion. As much as she hated being called "Hinata-sama" but Neji would always call her that. What would make that change?

"Alright N-Neji-nii, let m-me just c-change out of my-"

"No, he demands you meet him as you are"

Hinata was now worried. Neji never interrupted her before a day in her life. "F-fine. Let u-us meet with O-O-Otou-sama" Hinata realized that calling Hiashi her father really left a bitter taste in her mouth. They once again found themselves in the council meeting room with an unconscious Himura bound on a huge silver "X". Hinata nearly cried at the state her father was in.

He looked even worse than he did last night. His body was bleeding fiercely from all of the wounds he had gotten, his left arm was missing from his body but despite all of this, he was still smirking, much to the hatred of the Hyuuga council and Hyuuga Hiashi.

Neji walked to the right side of Hiashi and kneeled next to him, a smirk still on his face. "She is here Hiashi-sama" Neji said with a smirk while Hiashi replied with a nod and ordered the nervous girl to the front next to her nearly destroyed father. She looked up at him with her eyes sparkling as if she was ready to cry at any second but her father whispered _"Stay s-strong Hinata-hime."_

"Before we deliver your sentence Himura, Hyuuga Neji has something he wishes to share with us. Neji," Hiashi then nodded at Neji who stood up and walked down towards the wounded Himura and the upset Hinata and with a smirk he said "Hiashi-sama I have some interesting information you along with the elders must hear."

He then looked at Himura and then his smaller cousin with a crazed smirk; he pointed at Hinata and yelled towards his uncle, "Hiashi-sama, Hinata-_sama_ is not your daughter!" Himura scowled while Hinata's eyes widened in shock. The elders gasped in shock and were going to activate the caged bird seal when Hiashi interrupted them with a wave of his hand.

"Neji, this is high treason. You are aware of the punishment that will befall you if you cannot prove this" Hiashi said calmly while staring at his nephew who removed the wrap from his forehead, showing the caged bird seal. "I swear I speak the truth to you Hiashi-sama. Hinata nor Hanabi are not from your blood. I've heard this with my own ears." Neji said with bow towards the leader of the Hyuuga clan.

Himura growled and struggled against his binds to get to the small boy but all Neji did was looked smugly at the struggling, Hyuuga and turned around and began to tell them everything he overheard last night between Hinata and Himura but he didn't tell them who the person was. When the boy finished with his story, the elders were going crazy with rage. Hitomi was loyal to the main house Hyuuga clan and Hiashi. To betray that loyalty for a branch house member was inexcusable and treasonous enough by punishment by death.

They then demanded the name of the man who caused Hitomi's deception in which Neji pointed the man behind him. Nothing but pure silence reigned over the meeting room. He could feel the rage bubbling under his skin but he simply asked his nephew "how did you find this out?"

Neji stared at the his uncle and simply said "I noticed Hinata sneaking out of her room last night and since I _was_ her personal bodyguard, I followed her until I saw her going down to the prison cells. Since I knew from yesterday who she went to see, I went down half way down the spiral stairs and overheard everything."

"What evidence do you have of this Neji?" Hiashi asked with an emotionless tone in his voice as he stared at the eyes of his nephew.

Neji flashed a quick smirk at tearful eyes of Hinata and pulled out a small tape recorder and fast forwarded it a bit before pushing play only for everyone to hear Himura's voice say "Hinata-hime, we both feared that if Hiashi knew that you weren't his daughter, he would either place the caged bird seal on your forehead or kick you out of the clan or even both. We didn't want to take that chance."

Hiashi's jaw clenched before he stared at the now shaking Himura. Hiashi felt his jaw clench before he announced "Hyuuga Neji, for your courageousness for bringing the truth to light and for protecting the main house's honor, you are hereby the heir of the Hyuuga clan. The seal that has been placed on your head will be removed after this next announcement. Hyuuga Himura, for this treasonous affair, you have betrayed the main house and you are hereby sentenced to death."

Himura looked up in Hiashi's direction and simply said with a joking tone "That's all? I'm getting off light" Hiashi then for the first time smirked at Himura and said "you will receive you punishment after you watch your daughters receive the caged bird seal upon their foreheads." After Hiashi's announcement, Himura thrashed against his bindings in rage as Hinata fell to her knees in shock and slowly let the tears fall from her eyes in which Neji smirked once he saw her tears. This is what he wanted.

He wanted to see the girl who cost him his father's life break down until she was nothing more than a beaten down, self-hating, insecure girl but since her damned Bodyguard now known as her father kept stopping his words from getting to her, he knew he had to get him out of the way but never did he know that this would happen and now he was to have the seal removed from his head and that bodyguard of hers had to watch his own daughter get the seal and then perish himself. This made everything all the sweeter.

Neji for his part quickly wished he wasn't standing in front of the man that was held on the large silver "X" behind him because Himura's hand suddenly grabbed his neck and started to squeeze it, choking the life out of the new heir of the Hyuuga clan. The elders quickly told their KAGE to disarm the Hyuuga before he killed the smaller branch house member. The KAGE member beside the Elders nodded and pulled out his sword and quickly ran to the rescue of the small Neji and swiftly cut off the hand of the Hyuuga.

Himura screamed in pain while his handless arm shot out blood in all directions. Hinata felt the blood from her father's arm splatter on her face in a daze. She couldn't hear anything else except the screams of her father and the blood slowly splashing on her face. She suddenly screamed and begged them to show remorse for her father. Hiashi watched as the Hyuuga screamed and felt no remorse for the man in pain before him.

In fact, he felt himself smile at the pain the normally smirking Hyuuga was going through. He had too much pride for a branch house member and ever since they were kids, he wanted to wipe that damned smirk off the face of the man before him but then his attentions turned to the begging girl that was stained with her father's blood and felt the blood boil beneath his skin.

"Grab the bastard child and contain her!" Hiashi ordered fiercely while Hinata held onto her father's waist only to be snatched away from her father and forced to kneel in front of a smirking Neji. She stared at him for a long time while hearing her father's frantic screams of her father and simply asked "Why?" Her older cousin simply smirked and said with a bitter tone, "Because of you, I had this seal placed upon my forehead while my father watched in agony and then because of you, my father taken from me. You ruined my life and in turn, I just ruined yours."

He suddenly laughed as if he just realized something and said "It's Ironic. My father had to watch the seal being placed on my head and then he died a few days afterwards but now here we are and your father is about to witness the seal being placed on you and Hanabi's heads then he is going to die right after seeing that. This is truly poetic justice." For the first time in her young life, she realized that the person she called "Neji-nii" died and was replaced by this monster that stood in front of her.

She then showed the hatred she now had for this monster and spit in his face. Neji looked at her in disgust and wiped the spit off of his face before viciously slapping her in her face, sending her head whipping to the left before she quickly turned her back and glared at him once more. Hiashi walked up behind Neji and looked at him with approval in his eyes, barely noticing Hinata's glare towards his new heir. He then ordered turned around and looked at the KAGE members before ordering "Bring him to me, I want him to watch her get the seal before he dies!"

The KAGE members nodded and unhooked the nearly unconscious man and drug him towards their leader and tossed the wounded man at his kneeling daughter's side. Hinata turned her head at her father's direction and felt tears of sadness at her father's pain and tears of rage for the entire Main house. Himura looked up hazily at his daughter and then back at Hiashi and Neji and to the shock of everyone present; he smirked at his former leader.

Hiashi scowled at his smirk and began to form very intricate Seals before right hands turned green. He then placed his right green hand on Neji's forehead before he shouted "Hyuuga Style: Caged bird Seal transfer" The seal on Neji's forehead lifted up out of his forehead and placed itself on Hiashi's right palm. Hiashi quickly turned and shouted "Hyuuga style: Caged Bird Seal placement" However to his shock, he did not hit Hinata's forehead. Instead, he hit the bare bleeding back of Hyuuga Himura.

Himura had thrown himself into Hiashi's line of attack at the last second and instead of Hinata taking the seal; Himura had it on his shoulder blade. "Tou-san!" Hinata yelled as Himura leaned over and fell onto his daughter's body, his head falling right between her shoulder and her neck. Himura smiled slightly and felt his body weakening. It took all of his strength to take the seal instead of his daughter and there was so much chakra in that seal placement that it had destroyed all of Himura's internal organs.

He would've survived the seal placement if his body was at one hundred percent but since he had lost so much blood and his body was as weak as it was, he had no chance of surviving. Himura knew he only had mere seconds left on this world and he could see his life flashing before his eyes. From His and Hitomi's first argument to his final moments here on earth.

He smiled weakly and whispered to Hinata "S-stay strong, Hinata-Hi…me." He then took his last breath in her ear and slumped forward, sending Hinata falling onto the ground with her smiling dead father's weight on top of her. She rolled him off of her slowly and felt even more tears fall from her eyes. "T-Tou-san?" She asked softly while she shook his body, begging and pleading that he would wake up for her. She saw the memories of all the times she and Himura along with her mother had shared together until she had died and then it was just memories of her and Himura.

She suddenly slammed her head on his still chest and wept as loudly as she could. She had not only lost both of her parents a few months apart but she lost her best friends. "T-Tou-san, c-c-come back!" She yelled while thumping her fist against his chest weakly while Neji felt himself smirk even more. He was insanely happy at this display of sadness coming from his cousin. Hiashi on the other hand was shocked beyond belief.

This man had just sacrificed the remaining minutes of his life to save his daughter from her inevitable sealing and he did it with a smile on his face. He knew well that he would never sacrifice his life for anyone but to have this branch house member die so heroically instead of cowardly like Hiashi had wanted infuriated the Hyuuga clan leader even more. He ordered the two KAGE members to grab the grieving girl and hold her while he placed the seal on her.

The KAGE members complied and grabbed the girl who still had tears falling from her eyes without at fight and with a smirk, Hiashi preformed a different set of intricate seals and then placed his left palm on her forehead and shouted "Hyuuga Style: Caged bird Seal placement!" Hinata then felt as if there were steel wires being pieced through her brain and she began to scream loudly until her mind finally shut down and she slumped onto the ground in an unconscious state.

_**Unknown Area**_

As Hinata shut her eyes in the real world, she had opened her eyes and found herself in a beautiful snow covered forest with multiple sprinkles falling all around her and the moon shining down over the forest, sparkling like the weird sparkles that were falling all around her. She stood up shakily and titled her head in curiosity. The last thing she remembered was kneeling in front of Hiashi and then she was here.

She held out her hand and noticed that the sparkles that were falling from the sky were snow but it was different. She then remembered something Himura had told her about this kind of snow. He called this kind of snow "Pure snow" But she never knew why he called it that and she didn't have much time to ponder why because she suddenly heard a soft, gentle voice singing faintly in the wind.

She walked deeper into the forest, amazed at everything she saw. She saw little bunny rabbits with white fur and white doves flying over her head and a beautiful lake that seemed to sparkle in random places. She kneeled in front of the Crystal Lake and when she leaned over it to see herself, she scowled angrily. "So t-those bastards did do it" She said to herself while tracing the seal with her right index finger. She was overcome with a lot of bitter emotions and wondered was this how Neji felt when he was first branded with the seal? She then shook her head of such thoughts.

It was Neji's fault she had this seal on her forehead and it was his fault that her father had been tortured and then killed! Why should she care about his feelings when this damned seal was on his forehead?! She stood up on her feet and stomped the ground angrily until she noticed the singing voice was closer than it was earlier. She decided to put her anger for her cousin aside for now and follow the singing voice and get some answers about where she was. She followed singing until it began to get louder and louder as she walked deeper and deeper into the forest.

Her bitter feelings towards her cousin had slowly melted away while she trek through the forest listening to this song that grew louder. She couldn't explain why but the song was so gentle that the hatred she had quickly grown into her heart was gone and it slightly made her mad but happy as well but when the singing soon stopped, Hinata found herself at the entrance of a huge crystal cave.

"T-the singing came from in here" Hinata said to herself as she looked at the entrance. She was afraid to go inside of the large cave despite it being crystal, She was afraid it was going to be dark and so she started to walk away from the cave until when she remembered her father's last words to her before he died. _"Stay Strong"_ Hinata said to herself as she turned back to the cave entrance and walked inside of it. It wasn't as terrifying as she thought it would be. In fact, it was the opposite.

The inside looked more like a home than it did a cave. It had multiple candles lit along the walls, a beautiful pond near the end of the cave, a large light blue bed and other little things that made a small little house but there was something that stood out to Hinata. There were multiple pictures thrown about the area and with a curious glance, she picked up one of the pictures and noticed it was a picture of her mother and father with who she assumed was her as a baby in her mother's arms.

"**I've always liked that memory"** a voice suddenly rang out and with a yelp; Hinata dropped the picture only for a light blue mist to catch it and slowly placed it on the ground. **"You should be careful with these" **The voice said while Hinata stepped back and quickly took her Juken form while shouting "Byakugan!", looking around the area, waiting for any suddenly movement.

"Where are you?!" Hinata screamed out as she slowly moved her eyes side to side, using her Byakugan to scope out the area until something forced her Byakugan to deactivate. **"Now, now child, you should know better than to come into someone's domain and then start demanding things. Didn't Himura-kun teach you that?"** The voice asked again while Hinata looked around in shock, her Juken stance began to falter until she dropped it altogether but she was still tense due to her father's training and simply asked "You knew my Tou-san?" The voice laughed gently and for some reason after hearing that laugh, Hinata had visibly relaxed and felt at peace.

"**Yes my dear, I knew your father very well, you could almost say I knew him intimately"** The voice replied with a happy tone hidden inside of it. Hinata tilted her head in confusion. This person knew her father intimately? She must find out more but before she could speak, everything around her started to become hazy. **"Looks like it's time to you to awaken my dear Hinata-chan"** the voice replied with a slight saddened tone as Hinata looked around. Time to awaken?

What did she mean by that? Hinata wondered as everything started to become nothing more but a light blue mist around her. "What do you mean by that?! How do you know my name?!Who are you?!" Hinata yelled/asked into the mist before she heard a gentle laugh. **"All of your questions will be answered soon enough but to answer your last question, my name is Shiva"** And after hearing the person's name, Hinata had woken up in a room unknown to her. The walls were basic white as was everything else in the room. From the walls to her dresser to her bed, everything was white. Hinata did not care where she was at the moment but her mind was on one thing which he voiced out loud"Shiva…..Just who are you?"

* * *

RROK: Well that's part two of Hinata's prologue. I swear the last chapter will be it. I swear it.


	4. Chapter 4

RROK: Well guys. This is the last chapter of Hinata's prologue then the story will truly start. Sit back, relax and enjoy! Btw, this will be the last of Hinata's little opening and the true start of the story will be next.

_

* * *

__Prologue II: Cursed dove pt3_

The next few days were nothing short of pure torture for the young Hyuuga Hinata. Since becoming a house branch member, she's had to work twice as hard and twice as long for the House branch but she had earned the respect from barely ten of branch house members. Since joining the House branch, she had found out a few secrets that the House branch had that the Main branch did not know of. She had found that a few House branch members were copying the main branch member's Juken scrolls and training their children, that most Branch house members adored her mother and her father and that most of them knew of their affair but due to fear of death, they could not speak for her father's behave.

It made her angry to know that but at the same time, she understood. She also knew that most of the KAGE members where from the branch house while only a small three were from the Main branch. But she then found something about Neji's mother. Since the day her father had died and she was sealed, the council has been treating Neji if he was the Yondaime himself. Even Hiashi-teme, the man who had constantly beaten her for even the smallest mistake had treated Neji the same way.

It made her sick to her stomach. Neji was no hero. If anything, he was nothing but a demon in her eyes. He had taken her real father from her and soiled her mother's name but now she knew something that he didn't know about his own mother. Neji's mother was nothing more than the whore of the Hyuuga clan.

Hinata always knew that since her husband, Hyuuga Hizashi was killed by Kumo, Neji's mother had been going to get some attention from other Hyuuga clan members (Mostly male, some female) for some time now but now that her son, The proclaimed "Hero" of the Main branch had just up and left her alone in the House branch without even coming to see her once had sent the once respected woman spiraling down deeper into the hole she had created for herself.

Hinata knew one day she would wind up dead but as much as she felt for the woman who sold her body day in and day out, she could not help her. Why should she help the mother of the boy that had destroyed her life, taken her father's life and ruined her mother's reputation? She felt a small smirk appear on her face as she walked along with two KAGE members.

Since the removal of his seal and since two days after her seal was placed on her head, Neji was always smirking at her as if he knew something that she didn't or that he had finally gotten his revenge. Either way, she would always reply to those smirks with a "Fuck off."She knows she shouldn't talk like this to her _superior _like this but she wondered why he would never activate the seal on her forehead. If it was her ex-father, he would've activated her seal without a moment's notice but Neji didn't.

Did he feel guilty for doing this or was this a just a ploy? She scoffed. Neji show guilt? That was a laughable idea but wanted to know why and today as she made her way to Neji's chambers, she intended to find out. The two KAGE members by her side, matching her pace step by step. The two KAGE members stopped in front of a large door and opened the dual doors to revel a large marble room that was cool to the touch, a small pond that laid in front of a large King sized bed with long, elegant silk white curtains hanging on the sides.

She walked around the pond and with a scowl; she kneeled in front of the smirking Neji who was currently sitting on his large bed, his right arm propped on his right knee while two female House branch Hyuuga members fed him grapes. While Hinata was forced to wear a white Kimono at all times, Neji was wearing something akin to Himura's clothing except his Hakama was pitch black and his uwagi was closed and it was light blue. "You may stand" Neji's calm and arrogant voice rang out as Hinata stood up and faced him, a scowl still on her face.

"What do you want Neji-_sama_?" Hinata asked while spitting out the "sama" She was forced to say to him by the elders. Neji smiled darkly at her and ordered the two house branch members away, not caring at the sympathetic looks they gave the younger Hyuuga. He stood up and stared at her with something foreign in his eyes before slowly traced his right index finger down her face gently.

Hinata was stunned by this movement and quickly slapped his hand away fiercely before stepping back away from him. "What do you think you're doing?" Hinata asked with a cold tone in her voice before her scowl deepened at Neji's laugh. "I'm laying claim on my future wife" Neji said while Hinata looked horrified before her face settled on disgust. "What in the hell are you talking about, we're cousins" Hinata argued in protest as Neji shook his head, a dark grin on his face.

"We _were_ cousins until we all found out about Himura-_chan_!" Hinata saw nothing but red at that point as she charged at Neji only for the older Hyuuga to move to the side and trip her, landing the small Hyuuga onto his bed face first in which Neji saw this and quickly laid on top of her and leaned his head down to her struggling body and whispered into the enraged girl's ear.

"I could get used to this position." Neji said as he ran his hand up Hinata's hip to her neck before he decided to lick the back of her ear gently, sending rage tingling down Hinata's spine. "Get OFF! Hinata said as she elbowed the older other boy in his face, sending Neji falling into the lake behind him. He sat up from the water only to yell in pain as Hinata stomped on his chest hard. "Does this feel good you bastard?!" Hinata asked as she stomped on his chest again, only for Neji to smirk despite the pain on his chest.

When Hinata saw the smirk, she lifted her foot to stomp his chest again but when she was going to slam her foot into his chest, he caught her foot and lifted it roughly, causing Hinata to lose her footing and land on the ground hard in which she scowled when Neji sat on her stomach and leaned his face down to her level, a secretive smirk on his face.

"I could see you in this position as well" Hinata wanted nothing more but to slap him but he held her hands firmly on the ground next to her head. "F-fuck you!" She yelled as Neji's "I know something you don't know" smirk grew wider. Hinata squirmed under his body and wished she could hurt this bastard but he was simply stronger than her. She then smirked before ramming her head into Neji's head, making the latter rise up and hold his head in pain before Hinata rose up from the ground and elbowed him in his face, sending Neji into the water where he looked up only to see Hinata's fist coming down towards his face.

Luckily for him, two KAGE members saw this and grabbed Hinata's wrist before she was able to carry out her punch. The KAGE member then shoved her roughly into the water and helped their future heir up from the water and went to grab Hinata and place her into the dungeon under the main Hyuuga branch's home until Neji ordered them to leave her be. The two confused KAGE members did as they were told and told their Lord that they will be watching in the shadows before disappearing in black smoke. Hinata scowled at the heir of the main branch while wondering _'Why did he stop them from taking me in?'_

Neji sat on his bed with that "I know something you don't know" smirk still on his face as he clutch his forehead. "Consider me not taking letting those KAGE members take you down to torture you my first act as your husband" Neji said while laying down on his bed, missing Hinata's disgusted look. Why does he keep calling himself HER Husband? It was downright creepy in her eyes.

"I'm not your wife and I would never be" Hinata said as she stood up from the ankle deep lake and scowled at her _leader_ before he rose his head off his bed, that smirk still on his face which infuriated Hinata more than she already was. "Why do you keep smirking at me?!" she yelled at him before Neji snapped his fingers and once he did that, A female KAGE member appeared with a small bundle in her arms.

Hinata was confused for a minute as Neji looked at his former cousin with a dark smile on his face. "Do you know who this is, Hinata?" Neji asked as he pointed to the small bundle in the female KAGE's arms. Hinata thought long and hard about it until her mind flashed to her baby sister and quickly steeled herself.

She had a feeling that whatever caused reason Neji started calling himself her husband had something to do with her baby sister. "Excellent. You do know who this is. I can tell by your fast heartbeat and how you tensed up." Neji said as he deactivated his Byakugan in which Hinata's scowl showing her hate for her former cousin but inwardly, a sense of dread filled her body.

Neji removed the small baby from the KAGE member's arms and rocked her in his arms while smirking at his younger counterpart. "You see Hinata; The Hyuuga elders gave me complete control over the fate of Hanabi. That's here you come in. If you agree to become my wife, she will live and if you refuse, I will either make her into my whore when she is older or I will kill her now. You have a week to decide. Until then Hinata."

_End Flashback_

Hinata let the harsh rain pelt her head as she leaned against the tree she had destroyed. She had been letting her frustrations out on a tree about her former father but what she really wanted to do was kill Neji, Hiashi and all of the corrupt Hyuuga clan with her bare hands and change the clan for the better and she would do anything to do it. It was at that moment she heard Shiva's voice penetrating her thoughts **"Anything?"**

Hinata looked down at the ground as a bitter smile appeared on her face. Shiva hadn't made contacted with her since their first encounter a few days ago and now she decides to pop up. "What do you want, Shiva?" Hinata asked, the bitterness in her voice would've shocked Shiva had she not known what it was about. Shiva had been observing Hinata since she was born and even more intently after their first encounter and noticed how cold her heart had become and it pleased her that her container had this coldness in her heart. **"Can I not have a conversation with my Ikiteishu?"** Shiva asked innocently while Hinata frowned in confusion. What did Shiva mean by Ikiteishu?

Shiva let out a melodious laugh as Hinata felt herself growing more annoyed at the voice. _'What is so damn funny?!' _Hinata screamed in her mind as Shiva continued to laugh at her Ikiteishu's aggravation. She had to admit it, messing with her Ikiteishu would've been fun in the future but now it was time to be serious. **"Now my dear Hinata-chan, it's time for me to answer all of your questions but at the end, I will need you to make a choice, Understand?"** Hinata mentally nodded her head in understanding before she quickly asked/thought of her first question. _'How did you know my father and why did you call me your 'Ikiteishu' and what does that mean anyways?'_ Shiva let a serene chuckle escape her lips before stating that she asked two questions before answering them.

"**Have you ever heard of a ****Jinchūriki****, Hinata-chan?"** Shiva asked the small child and when the small child shook her head, Shiva sighed. She knew Hinata wouldn't know what it is but it still aggravated her to no end. Hinata felt Shiva relax after a few moments and then she started. **"Hopefully this will answer both of your questions and any following questions you have simultaneously. ****Jinchūriki simply means '****Power of Human Sacrifice'. ****Jinchūriki****are humans that have a ****bijū ****sealed within them. Now if you don't know what a ****bijū ****is, let me explain it. A ****bijū are demons with multiple tails that grant them more power than a normal demon or in Ichibi's case, a demon that surpasses all other demons." **

"**There are nine known bijū. From Ichibi to Kyuubi with Ichibi being the weakest and the Kyuubi being the strongest of the nine bijū. He is sometimes known as "King of the bijū" due to his infinite chakra, his immense stamina, his insane speed and his unnatural control of all the elements."** As Hinata listened to Shiva explain more about the Kyuubi, She couldn't explain it but she could sense the multiple emotions coming from the voice inside her head but instead of bringing it out in the open, Hinata quietly tucked this in the back of her mind, hoping the voice in her mind wouldn't find it anytime soon.

A few minutes and apology later, Shiva continued her earlier explanation to the now annoyed girl. **"Now before I went off topic, I was explaining to you about the bijū. Now, the only reason the ****Jinchūriki**** are truly wanted is because of the village's leaders want an ****advantage**** over the other elemental countries. Now this would seem just fine if they treated the ****Jinchūrikis with respect and honor but instead, most feel like the Jinchūrikis are nothing but the demon in human form and since they think this, they often treat the Jinchūrikis horribly to the point where two things will happen." **

"**One, the Jinchūriki will become bitter towards his village and will want to destroy it or two; they lose all of their emotions and become the weapon the village wants, often leading to death of the Jinchūriki. Now while some of the main shinobi villages do this to their Jinchūrikis, other smaller shinobi villages' use what is called an **iki**teishu (spirit host). While Jinchūrikis hold ****bijū, Ikiteishu holds Elemental spirits.**** This is where the relationship between me and your father comes in."**

"**Fifty years ago, A young shinobi named Hyuuga Yukina was sent on a mission to protect and bring an diplomat/ the next Hyoukage named **Hyouketsu** Akihiko, grandson of the Nidaime ****Hyoukage, **Hyouketsu Ukyo back to her home in **Hyougakure**** no Sato** due to a successful peace treaty signing from **Hyougakure**** no Sato to ****Kohonagakure no Sato. ****At first glance, Hyouketsu Akihiko was the gentleness soul this world was lucky to have but underneath his smiles and kindness, he held a dark secret that no one outside of Hyou knew of for Hyouketsu Akihiko held the spirit of the legendary Ice goddess inside of him."**

"**During their long trek from Hi no Kuni to Yuki no Kuni, the future Hyoukage and the Hyuuga slowly grew in love until they returned to it was time for them to part but neither could say goodbye so in the middle of the night, the two souls became one and soon Hyuuga Yukina gave birth to a little child named Hyuuga Himura but the small boy never knew who his mother was because minutes after his birth, Yukina had passed away and a few days later after his ceremonial speech as the new Hyoukage and after finding out about Yukina's birth, Akihiko was assassinated. Little Himura was alone in the world, subjected the cage bird seal of hate from the Hyuuga clan due to his orphaned status and by not being a full blooded Hyuuga clan member and to dishonor his mother's memory as a main house member."** Before Shiva could continue on with her story, Hinata interrupted her, feeling that her question was still unanswered.

'_What does this have to do with how you know my father?_' Hinata asked with a frown on her face as she lifted her knees to her chin and wrapped her small arms around her legs, slightly warming her up in the cold rain. **"Simple little one, I've known Himura since before the day he was born."** Shiva answered before shaking her head, feeling Hinata's confusion before realizing her mistake.

"**You see Hinata, when an Ikiteishu is pregnant or finished with ****conception, the elemental spirit is transferred from the former Ikiteishu to the unborn child and when the child is born, and the child becomes the new Ikiteishu. Do you understand?"** Hinata thought for a few minutes before her mind slowly started to connect the dots. Hyouketsu Akihiko was the current Ikiteishu of The Ice goddess when he met Hyuuga Yukina and when her father was born, her father became the Ikiteishu before meeting her mom.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock while Shiva gave an all knowing nod, knowing the small girl finally got it. _'Shiva, you're The Ice goddess that was sealed in my grandfather and my father so that means…..I'm your Ikiteishu?' _She could feel Shiva nod her head in sympathy before getting more angry and upset than she was herself. Why didn't her father tell her this? Why did she have to find this out from the very thing that is inside of her body instead of the man that made her? Before Hinata could go deeper into her anger, Shiva stopped her. **"I understand how you feel little one but please understand. Despite not being with him anymore, I could still feel his emotions and hear his thoughts. He was already afraid of the fact he told you that he was your real father and was already afraid of what you would say. He wouldn't have dared to tell you until the time was right which unfortunately never happened."**

As much as Hinata wanted to be angry, she could understand why he didn't tell her but it still hurt knowing that if she hadn't been knocked unconscious by the sealing of the caged bird seal, she would've never found out about the spirit she is holding in her body. Shiva felt herself smile at the young girl before turning serious, knowing Hinata would sense the seriousness coming from off of her. **"Hinata, before we began to talk, you were thinking about how you would do anything to kill Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hiashi. Is that true?"** Shiva asked before Hinata nodded her head, showing that what Shiva said was right. Hinata nodded, giving her answer from Shiva's question. **"What if I can tell you that I can help you with your goal?"** Hinata tilted her head in thought before replying _'I would ask what the catch was.' _Shiva was impressed that Hinata would ask that instead of blindly asking for help and decided to give in and tell her what the catch was.

"**The Kyuubi's ****Jinchūriki is here in Kohona. I know from the faint chakra in this village but since it's repressed, I cannot tell who the Jinchūriki is. I will help in you in your quest if you promise to find the Jinchūriki for the Kyuubi and defeat him in battle. If not, then you're on your own." **Hinata frowned deeply and weighed her options. Either find the Jinchūriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune and defeat him in battle or try and ultimately fail in killing Neji and Hiashi and changing the Hyuuga clan for the better. She knew that Shiva was powerful due to her being an elemental spirit in all and with her help, she would do everything she want and all she had to do was find the Jinchūriki for the Kyuubi and defeat him. It's not like she knew the Jinchūriki so after weighing the proposal, she simply said _'I, Hyuuga Hinata swear on my life that if you help me with my goals, I will find the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi and defeat him.'_ Somewhere in the deepest part in her mind, Hinata knew this would be no small task but she was confident that she will be able to keep her word.

Besides, it's not like she knows the Jinchūriki personally.

* * *

RROK: Well gang. Here's the latest chapter. Sorry it took so long I got a little stuck. If anyone is confused, Pm me and I will clear it all up for you. see you next time!


	5. Kinda Important AN

-walks on stage and pulls out a microphone- HELLO EVERYONE!!!!!! Rated R Onikage here and I just wanted to apologize for the long wait. THings have been very busy with me and same with my friend andYamithewanderingknight. I've recently moved to where he is and he's not doing very good. Another car accident. This time They are not sure if he'll be able to walk so his story will be on hold for another while. Now the reason for my long wait is because of the move and my friend's injury but it's also because A lot of personal things have happened. I'm not sure if you guys care but I've been Bi for a long while now and The personal part is that in the time I have been spending with Yami....I kinda fell in love with him...That's the reason and once I figure out what to do now about this...feeling...I'll finish the next chapter and go back to me weekly updates. Just stay patiant with me ok? Thanks.

RROK.


	6. Return

United: Wow, It's been such a long time since i've been on here. I had originally gave up my fanfiction days but thanks to many of my friends, I've deiced to return and start this fic once again! So I want you guys to expect a new chapter sometime next week or a week after that so see you next time *smiles*


End file.
